We Will Meet Again My Love
by xxBlairBearxx
Summary: Tragedy strikes Misaki! How will Akihiko handle it...and to what extremities would he be willing to go to so that he may see his one true love once again? Read to find out.


It was an average day for Usami Akihiko. His lover, Misaki, had recently left to M University. He was to return home late because he had gotten an after school job at a local restaurant as a waiter. Since Akihiko knew his lover would be away from home for most of the day, he took it as a chance to start on his manuscript. If he didn't start soon Aikawa would surely ring his neck.

Akihiko lazily took out his laptop and began typing a, what Misaki would call, 'normal novel'. His finger tips hit the lettered keys frantically as his mind began to dissolve out of reality and into a world of fiction.

Time flew by like nothing, and eventually it was five in the afternoon. Akihiko closed his laptop to take a short break. _Misaki's probably at work now_,he thought to himself, _this job of his is getting in the way of our personal alone time. _He pouted a bit, then dreamily closed his eyes as his mind walked into a Misaki filled fantasy. His blissful chimera was interrupted when he heard three curt knocks at the door. Grunting in annoyance, Akihiko stood and advanced to the door. As soon as he opened it he was met with an old officer. He was a bit taken aback, after all it's not every day an officer randomly knocks at your door. "Are you Usami Akihiko?" the old deputy asked.

"Yes, why?"

The elder man's face immediately changed into one of sorrow. "I'm sorry to say this, but there was an accident involving the man who resides with you, Takahashi Misaki," _Misaki? No…_Akihiko's eyes widened in fear, "there was a drunk man behind the wheel of a fast moving sports car, and Takahashi-san didn't notice it as he went to cross the street," the officer paused as he put a hand on Akihiko's shoulder, noticing his distressed look. "The paramedics tried their best to revive him for two hours straight, but…Takahashi Misaki did not make it, I'm terribly sorry."

Akihiko's mouth partly opened at these news, as tears forced their way out of the corners of his eyes. They slid down his cheeks slowly. His face showed so much undeniable pain. The agony, the hurt, the burn of the fact that Misaki was now dead, it was all too much for this once composed twenty-eight year old man to handle. Misaki was gone. He died only a few hours ago. And where was he when this happened? In his penthouse writing a damn manuscript, while Misaki was _dying._

"P-please…leave me be," Akihiko whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," the policeman said.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Akihiko shouted, losing his last bit of repose.

The old man solemnly nodded his head to show he understood, then left without a word.

Akihiko slammed the door shut with all his possible strength. "NO! NO! NO!..NO!...no, why-y-y…n-no, nooo," he sobbed, "oh please, o-oh ple-e-ease noooo, no…fuck…NO!"

He leaned his back against the wall and let his body gradually slide down to the floor. His hands were tightly gripping his hair, as if letting all of his anguish out onto it. His crying got worse by the second, sounding almost animalistic.

As Akihiko sat on the cold floor of his empty apartment, an idea crept into his numb mind. He sluggishly stood up and walked to his large room with an unreadable expression. His face now showed no sign of emotion. It was only left with salty dried tears.

When he made it to his childish room, he calmly and still expressionlessly rummaged under the mattress. His hands slithered underneath the cushioned weight searching for something in particular. _Ah. _There he held the oh so needed item he had been searching for. A gun. The machinery was once placed there by him just in case of unwanted intruders. He stared at the killing device almost admiringly. "Oh Misaki…my beautiful Misaki, why?...why?" Akihiko whispered as one last dark tear slid down his face, shaping his every feature.

_I'm…_

Akihiko slowly raised the weapon to his head. He took a breath and closed his spiraling amethyst eyes. He wasn't scared. He was happy. Soon he would be with Misaki. He smiled peacefully, and with no hesitation, pulled the trigger. _BANG!_

_Gone._

**A/N: OH MY LAWDDD! After writing this I felt like slapping myself a million times. I usually hate deathfics, but this idea just came to me D: Hopefully you guys won't hate me too much for killing them both/3. Tell me what you thought about it, though. Whether you loved it, hated it, or you don't know...I don't care, I want to know your opinions!**

**P.S. I'm almost finished with ch.3 of Junjou Moulin Rouge (if you've been reading it), so don't worry my lovelies, I have not forgotten or quit on it(:**_  
><em>


End file.
